Pompier, le cauchemar de Tetsuya
by Angelino
Summary: Le titre en dit long, c'est une histoire qui porte sur les pompiers ! Un seul et unique chapitre ! Couple : Testuya et Daiki donnez moi vos commentaires SVP


Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! Ni l'histoire !

C'est une petite histoire qui met venus toute seule, elle est en un seul chapitre alors SVP donnez -vos commentaires

Xxxxxxxxx

Tetsuya Kuroko POV

Je t'attends devant une tasse de thé, la nuit est déjà tombée depuis un moment mais je t'attends. Tu es parti précipitamment après que ce foutu bip nous a réveillé en sursaut. Même pas un baiser, pas un mot, tu m'as laissé dans le lit sous mes yeux étonné. Un travail qui te prend trop de temps, qui prend même sur notre vie intime. Suis-je encore prêt à supporter ça, je ne sais pas… Cela fait seulement un an que nous habitons ensemble. Un an que nous avons pas fait une sortie en amoureux, pas un câlin au lit ou alors interrompu par cette sonnerie. Le tic-tac de l'horloge devient énervant. Je me lève pour poser ma tasse à la cuisine, sur le bar de la cuisine, un dossier y prenait la poussière. Je le regarde avec tristesse avant d'aller me coucher sur le canapé, sentant les larmes arriver.

POV normale

Cela faisait presque 1 an que Tetsuya et son petit ami, Aomine Daiki, avait essayé d'adopter mais leurs dossiers avait été refusé. Pour le plus grand malheur de Tetsuya. Il n'était pas malheureux parce que leurs dossier avait été refusé, non ils pourraient réessayaient plus tard mais parce que Daiki avait décidé de se consacrer uniquement à son métier. Qui étais pompier. Tous les jours il était là-bas, en weekend aussi et même la nuit. Mais il ne se rendait pas compte de l'était de Kuroko, qui se dégradé de plus en plus. Même quand il avait un moment à deux, Daiki parlait de pompier oubliant Tetsuya, qui lui tournait le dos et faisait des petit « hum » pour dire qu'il suivait.

En parlant de Daiki, il rentrait de son intervention, épuisé mais heureux d'avoir pu aider. Il retrouve son amant assis sur le canapé, dormant doucement, les yeux laissant couler les perles de ses larmes. Le jeune homme monta dans sa chambre pour poser ses affaires, s'allongeant sur le lit.

Je vais le laisser dormir en bas, si je pars je ne le réveillerais pas, pensa-t-il

Puis il s'endormi, le sourire aux lèvres, n'oubliant pas de mettre son réveil avant de dormir.

Le lendemain, c'est seul que Tetsuya se réveille et en plus il était toujours sur le canapé. Le turquoise se massa la nuque doucement avant de se lever, il bailla en regardant l'heure. Mais il eut un pincement en cœur quand il vit le mot sur la table : « Parti, à soir ». Il en pouvait plus, ça faisait un an que ça durait. Kuroko prit une décision, il allait quitter cet appartement. Si Aomine ne faisait pas quelque chose pour le récupérer, leur relation allait se terminer là. Il mit ses affaires dans un sac, s'habille rapidement et écrit aussi un mot : « Parti aussi, si tu m'aimes alors tu viendras me chercher. Moi je t'aime ». Puis il quitta la maison.

Testuya prit un taxi pour aller chez la seule personne où il pouvait se confier, Akashi Seijuro. Quand il arriva devant la grande bâtisse, il sonna et attendit.

Qui es ? dit la voix Akashi dans l'interphone

Kuroko, Akashi-kun, répondit le turquoise

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Kuroko prit l'ascenseur pour monter jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait le studio de l'ex capitaine. Il lui ouvrit, s'étonnant de le voir ici avec un sac de voyage à la main. Il l'invita à entrer, posant son sac dans l'entrée. Sa veste accrochée et ses chaussures retirées, le turquoise s'assit sur le grand canapé rouge de l'énorme studio.

Désolé de te déranger, Akashi-kun, dit Kuroko avec politesse

Tu es toujours le bienvenu, Tetsuya, lui répondit le rouge en servant le thé, alors que me vaut ta visite ?

C'est Aomine… Je n'en peux plus…

Les pompiers, hein ?

Oui… Tous les jours et toutes les nuits, je n'en peux plus…

Tu lui as laissé un mot avant de partir ?

Oui, Akashi-kun…

Seijuro, on se connait depuis longtemps Tetsuya.

Tu es gentil, Ak… Seijuro-kun

Le dit Seijuro-kun ne fit pas attention à la remarque. Il montra la chambre d'ami à Tetsuya, l'aidant à s'installer. La journée se passa rapidement, ils regardèrent la télévision toute l'après-midi et mangèrent un bon dîner préparer par Kuroko. Ils discutèrent tous les deux de leurs années de collège et de lycée.

Bon, je vais me coucher, Seijuro-kun, bonne nuit…

Bonne nuit, Tetsuya.

Le turquoise se mit en pyjama, une chemise de Daiki qui lui arrivait au genou, puis il se coucha dans les draps froids. Il prit son téléphone pour regarder l'heure.

Tetsuya Kuroko POV

21h… Daiki doit être sur le chemin du retour, il doit sourire en chantonnant. Comme toujours… Je sais qu'il aime beaucoup son travail mais il ne m'a jamais fait découvrir son univers. Comme si je ne pouvais pas faire partir de son monde… Je sens mon cœur se resserrer dans ma poitrine, je ferme les yeux sentant les larmes couler. Es qu'il va venir, c'était la question qui tourné dans ma tête et qui me fait mal au cœur. Le sommeil me rattrape vite, serrant mon téléphone entre mes doigts.

POV normale

A 1h du matin, quelqu'un tambourina à la porte. Tetsuya se réveilla en sursaut, sortant de son lit en vitesse. Il rencontre Seijuro dans le couloir, il était énervé qu'on le réveille à cette heure. Quand il ouvrit, il découvre Daiki énervé mais inquiet. Il entra en furie dans le studio, évitant son propriétaire.

Tetsu!

Le jeune pompier vit son amant dans le couloir, il courut vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras le soulevant du sol.

Tetsu… Tu m'as fait peur, je suis désolé… Je m'excuse, je t'aime ! Ne m'abandonne pas !

Tetsuya ressert ses bras autour de son cou, laissant couler ses larmes en silence. Mais Aomine les sèchent bien vitre dans un baiser.

On rentre ? demanda Daiki

Oui… répondit son amant

Il laissa son petit ami descendre pour aller rassembler ses affaires et s'habiller. Daiki s'excusa auprès d'Akashi pour cette interruption, le jeune rouge avait déjà sorti la paire de ciseau pour apprendre les bonnes manières au grand basané. Le turquoise arriva avec son sac, remerciant le propriétaire du studio. Puis les deux amants rentrèrent chez eux.

2 ans étais passé depuis cette accident, Tetsuya et Daiki étaient toujours ensemble. Le jeune homme travaillé moins souvent et juste au moment où son amant travaillé à la maternelle. Les deux amants avaient aussi réessayé la demande d'adoption et….

PAPA !

Qu'es qui a, Fly ? demanda Daiki

Je veux aller pompier !

Encore ? Mais on y a été ce matin !

Mais… OUIN !

Mais arrête de pleurer, Papa Tetsu va me disputer !

Le petit garçon s'arrêta de pleurer devant la tête de son papa, puis il rit aux éclats. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Tetsuya sourit devant cette scène. Ils étaient heureux maintenant et il espérait qu'il allait vivre comme ça pour toujours.

Review SVP !


End file.
